


I Hope He'll Come Back For Me

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, boris and the dark survival
Genre: Gen, boris is a little sad, idk how to tag this its just boris rambling about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Boris thinks. Boris wonders. Boris is scared.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Hope He'll Come Back For Me

I look at him- Henry. He just laid down four aces in front of him. A victorious smile, white glistening in a sea of blurry greys. It's blurry, I know it. My sight was not like that some time ago. I lay down my cards in front of me. There was no chance of winning against him now. He grabs his pencil and digs a new groove in the paper in front of him. He keeps winning. I don't think he realises I can't see the cards very well.   
"Well, Boris. This isn't your lucky day it seems!" He says with a laugh, putting the pencil down.  
As if there could be such a thing as a lucky day in this hell we are in.  
Yet his voice brings comfort. Yet his voice brings hope. He's from outside, he's kind and strong. He will set us free.   
He took the cards in front of me and shuffles them again. I don't want to play anymore. I shake my head, my big clumsy hands raised.  
"Oh, alright. We'll do something else."   
He puts the cards down. I nod. I can't talk. I can't make any noise. I would if I could. But what once were lungs are heavy with ink ever since I drowned here. I don't remember how. i don't remember when. I've been silenced, I've been blinded. By whom, i don't know. It's hard to remember names. I'm Boris now. That's what Henry calls me. It feels good to have a name once again. I can't remember my old one.   
Henry stood up, I think he's looking for soup. he shouldn't drink that thing. It's tainting him. it doesn't do anything to me, but he's different. He's less round, more detailed. Thinner limbs, smaller face. His eyes look like the Angel's, but much more alive. Deep down I feel like I used to be of the same kind as Henry. Silly thought, I know. Maybe I'm just envious. Envious of his talking, envious of his ability to write. Envious of his expressions. He can smile. He can frown. I can't. At least it makes me better at poker. But I'm growing bored of staying locked in my safehouse. Everytime Henry comes here, I feel the need to show him the world. I need to show him how it works, who to trust and who to avoid, how to get out of here. He's been coming back with new tools. A strange mirror and a Bendy plush toy. I despise it. I want to tear it apart. But I wouldn't dare. I can't explain to Henry why I would do that. I don't want him to misinterpret my actions. 

I don't want him to kill me.

I know I'm much stronger than him. I could break him in half. But the idea of violence disgusts me. I'm not like Her. I'm lucky not to be one of the thousands of mangled, broken corpses tied up, piled up, their chests torn open horribly, their mouths agape- this vision still haunts me everytime I try to rest. putting my hands over my eyes do not hide it from me. What did I ever do to Her? I feel my insides aching and burning. Something I can't remember. Something that's been ripped apart from me. Memories that won't resurface. Memories I need to find once more. I need to leave the safehouse. I can't stay in here anymore. I have to show Henry. I have to show him my world. He'll have to get used to it eventually. I have to show him the Lost ones, I have to show him how to get resources. How to trade with them, how to communicate. How to avoid the Butcher Gang. I needed to share. I need to communicate. It is so hard, so frustrating to make myself understood by Henry without being able to speak nor write. I am so limited, but I have so much to say, so much to explain. Henry asked himself out loud where that Sammy guy could be. I know where he is. I know where he usually lives. I didn't manage to get his attention. I can only hit a wall, or gesture in his direction. I can't do much with my hands. They're squishy, big, imprecise. I can hardly hold a pencil. I'm sure I still know how to write. I can read what Henry writes on the walls. Through his glowing mirror. It seems to be notes for himself. Maybe he knows more than me, after all. Maybe I should just stay back and follow him. He just opened the door to get out.  
"Boris? Could you lead the way? I'll keep the light on you so you're not afraid of the dark."

I don't remember telling him.

I try not to mind those uncanny details. The worried look on his face. It's like he knows something I don't. I wouldn't be surprised. I'll lead the way through the darkness with him shining on me. It feels like I'm a shield to what could come out of the ink. But his flashlight's glow brings me comfort. I know he's here to defend me if we get attacked. He can use an axe. I'd be too afraid to. I try to ignore the uneasy feeling rising in my whole being. I know where my steps are leading. I don't want to see it again. Henry seems to want to hurry. I walk faster. We both want this to be over with as quick as possible. He knows what's ahead too. I'm scared. I lead the way still. But after some time he's the one in front of me. He walks faster than my legs can keep up with. Then he abandons me. For Her. He doesn't seem to mind the corpses. They terrify me. There's too many. Everytime I see it looks like there's more. I can't take it. He's not coming back. I feel like I'm melting. I can't stand seeing so many of me. I can't stand their crossed out eyes. I can't stand their ripped open insides, the brutal claw marks all over them. I would cry if I could. I would scream if I could. I want to get out of here. I want to be free. I want peace. I run back to the safety of the elevator. I won't ever leave it now. I'll wait for Henry.

I hope he'll come back for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this fic <3 Feel free to leave some feedback or criticism, it really motivates me to do more !


End file.
